


I Have Never Known Slumber

by gay_angels



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Really just fluff, bodhi is druuuuuuuunk, cassian is rlly sweet and thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_angels/pseuds/gay_angels
Summary: Cassian looked Bodhi up and down. He seemed to barely be standing up, and his cheeks were pink from being so inebriated.





	

Bodhi was drunk. Very drunk. Cassian hadn’t realized how much of a lightweight he was when he told him to come to the party. 

Some of the Rebels on the base wanted to celebrate the explosion of the Death Star in their own way. And some of _those_ Rebels decided to bring alcohol. Which is not allowed on the Rebel Base. 

But he wasn’t Captain Andor that night. He was Cassian, and he wanted to make sure his friends didn’t get into too much trouble. And nobody got into trouble. 

But _Force_ did everybody get very drunk. Bodhi especially. He had expressed earlier that night that he had never had alcohol before, but Cassian hadn’t expected this. After maybe 3 glasses Bodhi was a giggling flirty mess. He was talking with Luke Skywalker, smiling and blushing. 

Cassian was watching from a few feet away when Jyn sat down next to him. “Looks like somebody has the hots for Skywalker.” She commented. Cassian grunted as a form of response. Jyn laughed. “Somebody’s not very happy.”

“Not in the mood, Jyn.” Cassian muttered. 

She was silent for a bit. “Don’t let the chance slip through your fingers,” Cassian turned to see her staring at Solo and the Princess. “Force knows mine already has.” She smiled sadly and patted Cassian on the shoulder. Then she was gone, talking to another Rebel. 

Cassian looked back over at Bodhi. He was standing close to Skywalker, and Cassian huffed. 

After a few moments he decided to walk over there. Bodhi looked to his right and his eyes lit up when he saw him. “Cassian! Hey my-my bud!” He grabbed Cassian’s shoulder. “Luke, this is Cassian!" 

Luke flashed a tight smile. "Yeah, I know Bodhi. You’ve been telling me about him." 

Cassian put his hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to talk to Bodhi for a second." 

Luke looked between them. "Sure. I’m gonna head out anyway. Enjoy the rest of the party.” Bodhi waved clumsily as he left. 

Cassian looked him up and down. He seemed to barely be standing up, and his cheeks were pink from being so inebriated. “I think you should go too." 

Bodhi frowned, looking like a pouting toddler. "But Casssiiaann!" 

"Bodhi, you’re drunk. And you are going to have one kriffing horrible headache in the morning. You should go to sleep.” Cassian said as he lead Bodhi out of the common room and toward his own room. 

Bodhi mumbled a small “Fine” and leaned heavily on Cassian. He looked up at Cassian a little bit later and smiled. “You’re so pretty." 

Cassian’s heart skipped a beat. "What?" 

"I said. You. Are. Pretty.” He said each word slowly, like he was talking to a kid. “So pretty.”

Cassian swallowed, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t sure who was talking: drunk Bodhi, sober Bodhi, or both. “T-thank you." 

"Welcome.” Bodhi mumbled. They walked in silence after that until they reached Bodhi’s room. Cassian opened the door and Bodhi walked in, dragging the other man with him. 

“What are you doing?” Bodhi didn’t reply, he just rushed at Cassian. Before he knew it, Bodhi was kissing him. Hard. His back hit the door, and Bodhi deepened the kiss. When he pulled back, Cassian was out of breath. Bodhi leaned in again, but Cassian stopped him. “Bodhi, stop. You’re drunk.”

Bodhi looked up at Cassian. His lips were slightly pink, and his eyes were wide. He was so beautiful, Cassian’s heart almost hurt looking at him. 

Bodhi blinked, then he walked toward his bed. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He sat down on his bed.

“You don’t have to apologize, Bodhi.” Cassian walked over and sat next to him.

“Yes, yes I do. Because I kissed you and you didn’t want to kiss me and I took advantage of you and I shouldn’t have had that much to drink and-" 

"Bodhi. It’s not you.” Bodhi looked up at Cassian through his fingers. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing anything when you’re drunk. You’re not in the right state of mind. Don’t feel like you have to apologize.” He put his hand on Bodhi’s leg.

Bodhi took a deep breath. “Are you sure?" 

Cassian looked at the wall in front of him. "Honestly, I’m still kind of reeling from that kiss,” he side-eyed Bodhi, who’s face was pink, “but yes. I’m sure that it’s not your fault.”

Bodhi nodded and turned to Cassian. “Will you at least sleep with me?” Cassian’s eyes widened, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating.

“Come again?" 

Bodhi swore. "Not like that. Just…sleep next to me. Fully clothed. Not sexually.” Cassian could tell that he was still drunk. He was speaking slowly and slightly slurred. 

He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know Bodhi, I don’t want to take advantage of you in this state." 

Bodhi looked up at him and Force, Cassian’s knees went weak. His cheeks were still slightly pink and he was pouting slightly. 

He stood up, and Cassian only just noticed that his flight suit was tied around his waist. He was wearing only a tank top, and his goggles were around his forehead like usual. 

"Cassian, I promise you wouldn’t be. Please, just. I need you.” His voice cracked when he said the last part. 

Cassian swallowed and nodded, “All right.”

It was a little awkward at first, but they finally found a position where they were both mildly comfortable. And when they woke up the next morning, neither of them wanted to leave.

After that, you probably wouldn’t find Cassian in his room at night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @andhor


End file.
